Wondering Traveler
by Neiyoko
Summary: A small mage finds himself in a very bad situation but then get into a good one. The story of Sazukies father and how he got to where he was in Narai. Dedecated to all mages heehee.
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: Okay people, this isn't Vivi. The mage in this story is, however, Vivi's type. As in he looks like Vivi in the beginning. He does change in chapter 2 tho. Now that I got that out of the way, for those who read the first 3 chapters of The Mages of Narai, this story tells how Sazukies parents met and all. It will tie in the first story I written so....... Well just enjoy ok!!!! Good =]. Let the story begin.

The sun was shinning brightly in the sky that morning. To brightly for one individual who laid on the ground. The pair of off yellow eyes slowly opened to greet the shinning sun. The eyes squinted from the sun.

_Ow....... That hurts. Why is it so bright? I don't remember it being bright like this...What's this? Why is it all around me?_

He looked at the shattered pieces of wood that lay all around him. He picked up one of the pieces and examined it. 

_Huh? More? No, it's people.... How do I know that?.....What are they doing? They're all huddled together in a crowd....... How do I know these things?_

He got up on his feet shakily. His legs were unsteady wobbling as he took his first step. He walked slowly to the crowd of people, hoping that they could help him. He needs to know who he was and how he got here.

"Wait! There's another one!" screamed a woman pointing to the mage child. The people of Lindblum wanted to know what happened to some of the cargo ships that disappeared a few months ago. They expected to find people not small child like mages. They heard what happened in another small village and didn't want to take the chance of letting them live. 

"What should we do?"

"Should we kill it?"

"They destroyed that small village! Of course we should kill it!"

The mage was shocked at what he just heard. Kill it? He raised his hand to ask a question when he felt a knee hitting him in the diaphragm. He gasped for air as he collapsed to the ground. He heard the crowd roar as they came down upon him with waving fists, one man brought his hammer with him and swung it at the boy smacking him in the side of the head. The heard aloud crack like sound as the tool met his skull. The saw stars after that. Everything and everyone were blurred. Fortunately some of the people were hitting them selves and weren't paying any attention, so the boy was able to crawl out of the onslaught and limp away quietly. He was frightened. He didn't know what to do or where to go. He was alone in a big world. 

He walked what seemed to him like hours when it was actually just 20 minutes. He noticed that he was by some sort thing that was moving towards him then away from him. He didn't really know that it was water or that he was at the beach. He walked closer to it not knowing why. His thoughts then went back to the crowd witch tried to end his life.

_Kill it? Why did they want to kill me? Did I do something wrong? Maybe I shouldn't have moved......._

He clenched his arm and felt very dizzy. The hammer had fractured his skull not bad but left a terrible scratch witch bleed heavily. The collar of his shirt was covered in his blood and was spreading quickly.

_Oooooohh......My head....hurts...so..much _

He fell face first into the sand. The waves crept closer to him as high tide rolled in.

"What a BAD day! We got absolutely NOTHING!" a young cat like creature exclaimed as she walked down the beach with her old friend. They were both Narainians, a kingdom of cats. The two were talking about their hunt when they spotted something just lying in the water.

"It..... It looks like a small child..." The older Cat said.

"Are you sure Nyomi?"

Nyomi nodded. She was small for a Narainian only reaching 5'. Her fur was a light tan mixed with a snow white. Her friend was smaller then she only being 4' but then again she was much younger then Nyomi. She was gray with white mixed in too.

"Maybe it's food." the younger mentioned as Nyomi walked to the strange object. As she got closer the object became more visible and looked more like a small human child. Nyomi gasped when she realized what it was. It was a Mage child. She rushed to him to help him get out of the water. She picked him up and carried him far away from the crashing waves. When she laid him down she immediately noticed he wasn't breathing. Nyomi laid him on his side to get the water out of his lungs but it wasn't helping much. She wrapped one arm around him and squeezed his chest just enough to push all the water out. It was a success. The boy coughed up the rest of the water and begun to breath. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Nyomi who was smiling. 

"Is he ok?" The young cat asked as she sat next to Nyomi. That's when the boy started to move and squirm in Nyomi's arms.

"We better take him home with us. Look at his injuries." She got up with the squirming mage and quickly started to walk fast back to their home in the forest. The mage kept squirming to get free from the cats. Nyomi knew that if he didn't stop either he'll hurt himself even more or she would drop him causing more injuries. She decided to stop for a minute to calm him down. She changed the way she held him to a position were a mother would hold a crying baby. With a calm soothing voice Nyomi spoke to the frightened child.

"Shhhhhhhh. It's ok. You're safe now. No ones going to hurt. It's ok." She softly stroked his back as she spoke. He slowly stopped squirming in the arms of this person who seemed to want to help him instead of harming him. He didn't understand why. Why was this person helping him? He soon didn't care. It felt good to be held and spoken to in the matter that Nyomi was. Nyomi smiled when she saw his calm face. She didn't change the way she held him but she continued to walk to a shabby look in house.

"You're really good with kids Nyomi" the younger cat opened the door for her friend. The house didn't look like much from the out side but the inside much better. It had everything that two people or in this case two cats needed. Nyomi took the boy to a chair that had some thick cushions.

"Kit. Get me some bandages and sling from the closet." she looked to the kid "What's you name small one?" The boy didn't answer. 

_Name? What's a name?_

Nyomi saw the confusion in his eyes. "Do you have a name?" The shook his head no. She sat there thinking for several minutes when Kit giving her the things interrupted her thoughts she asked for. She quickly wrapped the boy's head in the bandaged. The left side of his jacket was covered in blood. She then tied a pipe like metal to his arm and stuck it into the sling. Her eyes light up at the thought of what to call the boy. She was about to tell him but couldn't after seeing him passes out from lose of blood. She decided to tell him later while picking him up. He started to wake up as Nyomi slowly settled him in her hammock bed. He was about to speak but Nyomi stopped him.

"Don't talk you need to rest Brigade." He looked at her for a moment before he realized that she had given him his name. He smiled at her witch made Nyomi feel good. She then spoke softly to him "Lesson one little one. Not everyone is filled with hatred" she kissed the little mages bandaged forehead. Brigade smiled again then closed his eyes to sleep.

Honestly I think it was pretty cute =]. But wait this story isn't done. I still gotta write the other chapters and tie it in with The Mages of Narai. Let me know how you liked this one cuz I want to know. Oh and don't be mad that Vivi ain't in here cuz this fic is for all mages and mage fans see ya {=]


	2. Childhood part 1

Okay. Now for part one of the story. This here is Brigades childhood and how he met Sazukies mother. Enjoy peoples =]

_What's that? Someone's talking.....Is it them? Are they thinking up away to get rid of me?_

Brigade opened his to see Nyomi and Kit at a table discussing something. He didn't know what they were talking about until he heard Kit said something about a village.

"I'm not joking! That man told me that a bunch of mages like our friend over there leveled a whole village. What are we going to do?

"What do you think? I'm going to raise him." Nyomi calmly stated. Kit was silent. Her friend was serious. Back in Narai, it was forbidden for a cat to raise a mage and vise versa. "He's already in my care. Do you really think I'm going to leave him all alone with those people? They tried to kill him!" Nyomi was obviously upset.

"Yeah but you have to admit they had a reason."

"Hatred isn't a reason Kit. Hatred is as dark as evil itself" she got up "you should never attack out of hatred..." She turned to Brigade who was looking at the two cats. 

_So they attacked me out of hatred? What's hatred? They hated me because mages that looked like me destroyed a village? Do they hate me now two?_

Nyomi walked over to the child. He looked confused and scared still. She stroked his jet-black cheek and smiled. Brigade didn't feel scared anymore. He didn't know why but he just wasn't anymore. This feeling he had felt very good. He liked it a lot and wanted it to stay.

"You're going to stay here with me. Little Brigade." She went to the table where a bowl of hot soup was resting its load. Picking up the soup Nyomi blew the steam away. She filled the spoon with the liquid and walked back to Brigade. "It's soup. Very good and it helps heal your body." Brigade opened his mouth for Nyomi to put the spoon into it. The hot water like substance felt nice as it warmed up his mouth, throat, and stomach.

_Mmmmmm. It tastes good. Warm and cozy. I want more. I like it._

The mage boy yawned as he finished his breakfast. He fell back to sleep curling up in the warm hammock bed. Nyomi smiled as she watched her child going to sleep. By agreeing to raise him she agree to have him as her son as well. Now she will be teaching him everything he needs to know for him to live on his own. As he slept she checked his head. The wound stopped its bleeding finally. He was going to live. She quickly realized that his jacket was filled with dried blood and could attract monsters to the house. Nyomi got up to the closet to look through cloths and shirts that were lying around. She found some gray material, a pair of pants and a button up shirt. It should fine for her purpose. Taking the boy's jacket off carefully, Nyomi took it apart and used the parts as the pattern. In no time at all a new jacket was made. There weren't any other colors so Nyomi couldn't sow in any designs with another color. Instead, she just sowed in the thread as the designs. Hours passed as she worked on the mages new wardrobe. 

Kit was outside while all this was happening but she knew what her friend was doing. She started to smell the blood on the old jacket. The younger cat opened the door only to see the finish project. "That is so cute.." she was able to get out. She walked to examine it more closely. "Fine workmanship. Yup very good. Who's it for?"

"It's for Brigade. He needs new closes. His old ones are bloody to keep." Nyomi held up the blood dried jacket parts. "It would be wise to bury these. We don't need Fangs running around the house." Kit nodded as she took the jacket and headed outside.

**************

Weeks went by at the small broken down house. The small mage recovered from his injuries quite well. He had so much energy and questions. Nyomi concluded that people made Brigade by the questions he would ask. He was asking things that kids his age should already know. After awhile she started to give something that tasted ver nasty. It was a potion that extended life span of any creature. Nyomi didn't want to loose him to old age but by giving the boy the potion she didn't need to fear that. She noticed something strange was happening to Brigade though. The side affect of the potion was that he was growing. She was proud of this.

_What's that?...Oh wait I remember now. It's a butterfly an insect that eats pollen from flowers or was it something else. Hey!_

The insect landed on the brim of his hat. He tried to look at it but by tilting his headway back caused him to loose his balance. He fell flat on his rear.

_Oh man. Now mom is going to get made that I got me close dirty_

He looked at the jacket Nyomi made him and groaned. He got up to take off the jacket when he the butterfly again. Only this time it had a friend. Brigade watched them as he took of his jacket. He ran to the barrel that was sitting in front of the home. While going back Nyomi called out.

"Brigade! It's time for to take the potion I've been given you!" 

_NOOOOOOO! Gotta hide gotta hide!_

The boy looked around frantically searching for a good hiding place. He heard Nyomi coming so he did the only thing he could think of. He runs to the back hoping to get away. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Kit standing in his path. "Thought you could get away huh?" she grinned "He's over here!" Kit called into the house. Brigade thought he would try to run to the front but Kit had him by his caller.

"Thank you Kit. Now tried to drink the rest of this Brigade." She handed him the bottle. He took a big gulp then looked at Nyomi who was waiting. He sighed. The boy gulped the rest of the potion down hacking afterwards.

"I don't like it mom... How much longer do I have to take it?'

"It's all gone. You're done taking it" She smiled at the mage. He jumped up and down with joy. That's when Nyomi looked a little worried. Brigade saw this and quickly grew a little scared. His mother looked up and down the filthy boy. He started to fidget a little. Nyomi was about to ask him what happened but Brigade started first. "I fell in the mud while looking at something." his voice shank "I'm sorry" 

Nyomi couldn't stay mad at him. He was such a good child and really cute one. "Just be careful next time, all right?" The smile on he face reassured him that she wasn't mad. He smiled back with nod.

***************

Brigade watched Nyomi and Kit train in the back yard with much interest. It's been 5 months since the cats found him. He loved them both very much and would do anything for them. But something was bothering him. One of the lessons Nyomi tout was never to forget who you were. He was a mage and they were worriers. He wanted to know what it felt like to weald a weapon like the broadsword. The cats swung those swords like they weren't even there. They down that for several hours before stopping. 

"Now that was a work out." Kit panted for bit. She looked to Brigade who got up and left. She watched him go into the house. "Ya know, I think something wrong with him. Do you think he wants to see other mages?" the young cat looked at her now aging friend. Nyomi looked worried. Brigade always was filled with life. The old cat followed the child. When she walked into the house she didn't see him. A noise was heard in the home. It sounded like someone was in one of the hammocks. The elder walked over to the beds to see Brigade just lying there in his hammock. He looked depressed of about something.

"Brigade dear? Is something wrong?" He didn't answer right away.

"I.... I don't really know. I watch you and Kit practice everyday. It should bother me but it does. It's like I feel something is missing...." He grew very quiet after that.

"Do you want to see other mages? Like your self?" she started to grow more worried for her boy when he she his head no.

"I...wanna learn how to fight...like. I know you said that I shouldn't forget who I am but...." He felt he was going to break down so he fought it hoping that he wouldn't end crying. He felt he was too big for that.

Nyomi wasn't surprise. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later. There was no one here to teach him magic nor to teach him how to be a mage. Luckily she had time to think about this. "If it means that much to you.. I'll teach you. Would you like that?" she knew she got her answer when Brigade looked at her with his eyes shinning brightly. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He was going to learn how to use a sword. Nyomi smiled when she received a hug from her boy. Later that day they both went outside and started the lessons.

Years would go by at the home of the two cats and the mage. The mage learned many things during those years. How to fight, how to combine magic and sword together. They tout him how to use some white magic and how to hunt by himself by tracking his prey. Out of all of those things he learned there was one thing that he'd never got the chance to learn how to be a mage. He never learned how to make potions nor how to focus his black magic. However, that was going to change. One day an old friend knocked at the door.

"It's been awhile Nyomi." an old mage stepped inside the house. He was short and a little on the heavy side. His jacket was a goldish brown color with plain designs in it.

"Arc, how are you?" The two shook hands in greeting. Brigade never really saw another mage until now. He was very shy and didn't want to come out. He was going to leave when heard the old mage ask.

"Who is that over there?" Brigade stopped in his tracks and looked at the two adults.

_Now what am I going to do?...._

Well that's it for now. kinda giving ya a cliff hanger heehee anyway did ya all like it? Please review nicely will ya =]. Hail Mages White and Black heehee. *hugs Vivi plushie* mages rule.


End file.
